eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Wulfgar
Age: 17 Sex: Male Affiliation: Giant Chaotic/Good Height: 7'0 Weight: 212 Eye Colour: Brown General Appearance: Long dark brown hair, Lean Built body, Green scarf, Various pants due to ripping. Relationships: N/a+ New character Abilities: Giant Form Personality: Curious Character History: Wulfgar was raised in the mountains. His Father Signus a war General and full bred Giant. His mother a half Giant and herbalist. They bore one other son his name was Kane. Kane despised wulfgar for 13 years, not to mention he's a year older than his brother. Kane hated wulfgar because of the attention he received for being a half-ling like his mother. He was the smallest in the family, and Kane a full grown giant. Ever since they were young Wulfgar always received special treatment because of his size. He'd ride around on his fathers back, Kane disliked being near other people. But the sight of their happiness mad him envious. At the age of 15 Wulfgar had to begin his training to be a able fighter for his on coming adult hood, and possible position in his fathers army. Kane was 16 he lingered around their mountain cave home pestering his brother to keep him off focus. Wulfgar never retaliated in respect for his brother, hoping he would decided to help train him. He never did. Several times Kane has tried to knock Wulfgar off the mountain, but with wulfgar's size the lingering giant's shadow would always reveal where his attack would come from. It was Wulfgar's 16th birthday and his father was still on a mission in the land of terukus. His mother directed Kane to take him to a tournament inside the mountains to the north. Wrestling matches were held here up two four times ever tenday. Kane listened to his mother with no objection what so ever. He had plan for his younger brother. A vile one. Wulfgar and Kane departure a few moments afterward. They were about two fifths away from the arena. Wulfgar has never been here so Kane took a road that led to a dead end. Kane had acquired a new weapon over the year's an axe his father left in a concealed part of the cave. It was an axe that could rip open portals to different lands. Wulfgar was alert the whole trip knowing kane accepted his mothers offer to willingly. He feared for his life. "Hey wulfgar want to see something dad has waiting for you when he gets home?" Kane said calmly still walking into the dead end. " What is it?" Wulfgar asked Kane drew the ax from his ginormous back and launched it into a wall. He chanted quietly still walking toward the ax. Wulfgar drew his sword awaiting an attack from his sad brother. Kane completed the chant and a the space around them rippled vigorously sucking the air right out of their body's. The ax rose to the height kane was when standing, apparently making a roaring doorway for him to enter through. Kane was the first to inhale deeply and rise to his feet, Drawing his club while doing so. Wulfgar staggered to his feet coughing his sword dropped straight from his hand. Kane ran over to him and kicked it from his side, in the next instant a whacking sound echoed in the cave as kane struck his brother across the face sending him sprawling toward the portal, he widened his legs and came skidding to a stop. "I have hated you for such a long time brother and this axe is the perfect way to rid of you." Kane said chuckling. "I know you have kane, for you are but a sad idiot." Wulfgar said trying to regain his breath. The word idiot struck Kane, for he thought he plan was complete genius he charged at wulfgar with his club bashing at him again. Wulfgars instinct kicked in and he grew to a height equal to Kane. He blocked the swing with one of his massive arms, quickly initiating uppercut with his over sending Kane stumbling to the ground dazed. Wulfgar walked over to the to portal and wondered what laid on the other side. He looked up to the ax which was now at his eye level, wondering what was the enchantment to turn it off. Kane peeked out of his eye to see his brothers position, he slowly rolled over to his feet and lifted his club. Wulfgar tugged at the ax with both hand's and it began to come free. Kane was up and silently jogging toward his brother, the roaring of the portal covering the sound of his steps. Kane rose the club high above his head and swung down with such a great force his arms reddened. Wulfgar turned around but it was too late to guard, not even a slight parry could stop his attack. He held onto the ax for dear life hoping it would stay in place. WHACK the noise louder than the portal itself. The impact just as deadly. Wulfgar was sent through the portal ripping the ax out with him, being stunned his growth limit expired due to him being unconscious. Kane laughed as his brother fell a couple hundred feet. Enough to splatter a human's parts at least 40 feet from the impact area. But wulfgar regain consciousness at he was in mid air, the ax's magical ability seemed to dim due to it crossing through its own existence. Wulfgar struggled to figure out how high he was, fearing it'd kill him on impact he manuvered himself face down to launch the ax into some tree's. in several seconds it reached its target hacking down one tree that toppled man others. Wulfgar channeled his energy to conjur up his growth once more and tucked himself into a ball. A loud explosion was heard as the giant landed into the little pile of tree's. He was knocked out cold. Several hours had past, his growth expired on impact.. A strange entity of light came and obsevered wulfgars body in the mesh of tree's. Several loud snap's were heard and wulfgars wounds had healed. The glowing figure disappeared after it deemed wulfgar healthy. Wulfgar awoke several moments later and looked around the environment... He was in a foreign land... Eternia... The land of eternia was a good place how ever it was corrupt with evil people, wulfgar did all he could to help the people of valmasia , protecting those who couldnt do so and he never killed a soul while there. So why after all wulfgars good deeds was he the one who ended up dead? wulfgar died by bendiver an assasin who destested his whole being, He died at the age of 27 bearing two kids to his girlfriend star who had died when he was 20 thekids are unkown to valmasia although they will arrise into the world one day. For know Let wulfgar's tale be known far and wide. A Giant seeking to do nothing but good, has died in peril and shame over a Cape.